I Love You, My Little Sister
by Amanda-chan Michaelis
Summary: "tu—tunangan?" ujarku pelan,namun masih dapat di dengar, tidak ada suruhan dari siapa pun, tiba - tiba segaris air turun dari ekor mataku. FemCielxSebastian! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**I Love you, my little sister**

**Haloooo!~~~ XD *teriak pake toa masjid* #di injek masa  
>hohoho~<strong>

**Ini fic kuroshitsuji pertamaku.. :)**

**Kalau ada salah mohon di maklumi ya! w  
>aku masih pemula banget.. "<strong>

**Kayak anak br lahir 0,10 detik yang lalu~ (?)#dasar gak jelas  
>hmm.. sebelum baca fanficnya baca ayat kursi dulu(?)biar di lindungi yang maha kuasa, baca UUD 1945 (?) biar di lindungi Negara.. XD #jder!<br>ok! Dari pada author banyak bekicot.. eh.. salah, maksudnya bacot. Meningan baca ada deh fic gaje bin abal buatan author geblek..~ =A=  
><strong>

**Nee~~**

**Selamat membaca! u**

**Disclamer: kalau punya saya udah ancur kali.. yang jelas kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso!~ XD**

**Pairing: FemCielxSebastian**

**Rated: maunya sih M.. :3 #di tabok**

**Tapi T aja deh! XD #di injek**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OCC, Au, gak jelas, lebay kyk yang bikin.. XD**

**Sebastian: 19 thn-20 thn**

**FemCiel : 17thn-18thn **

**Sebastian as Male**

**Ciel as Female**

**Klau emang kurang suka sama kuroshitsuji meningan jangan di baca, dari pada jadi ngatain kuroshitsuji,,**

**So,, DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ! :D**

**Happy reading!**

'**Normal pov'**

_flashback_

_11 tahun yang lalu.._  
><em>"ibu.. aku ingin punya adik.." rengek sang 'calon' kakak yang tak kunjung mempunyai adik, iris merahnya menatap mohon sang ibunda yang hanya melahirkannya satu kali dan dia adalah anak pertama dari ibundanya yang cantik.<em>

"_nak.. kau tahu bukan,kalau Ibu tidak akan hamil lagi." sang ibunda hanya bersabar karna anaknya yang setiap hari tak hentinya berharap mempunyai adik, irisnya yang berwarna coklat menatap lembut anaknya._

"_ta- tapi ibu aku ingin adik! Bagaimanapun caranya aku ingin punya adik! Aku iri melihat teman-temanku yang selalu bahagia dan bermain begitu senangnya bersama adik mereka! Ibu tidak mengerti perasaanku!" bentak sang iris merah yang amarahnya sudah meluap-luap. Dia berlari menuju kamarnya,rambutya yang hitam tertiup angin yang berlawanan dari arah tangga._

"_Sebastian!" teriak ibunya sambil menghela nafas panjang dan berat terhadap sikap anaknya yang masih berumur 8 tahun tersebut. Dia sungguh mengerti perasaan anaknya, tetapi apa yang harus dia lakukan?  
>rahimnya telah di cabut karna kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak akan mempunyai anak lagi. Dia hanya menatap kepergian anaknya yang menuju kamarnya dengan mata sendu.<em>

"_andai aku bisa mempunyai anak, aku akan membuatmu bahagia." Gumannya _

_Tiba-tiba pintu depang terbuka perlahan, dia langsung melihatnya, ternyata itu suaminya yang membawa bocah kecil yang tidak pernah dia lihat dan dia juga tidak mengenal bocah itu namun dia tetap menatap bocah itu. setelah di perhatikan dia berpendapat lain. Bocah sangat lucu,imut,menggemaskan dan terlihat lemah._

_Dia hanya terpana melihat kesempurnaan bocah yang di bawa oleh suaminya. Setelah berhenti menatap bocah itu. Dia bertanya._

"_ahh,manisnya, siapa dia, Alex?" Tanyanya yang kebingungan,dia menautkan alisnya, dia ingin sekali mempunyai anak yang mempunyai rambut kelabu panjang yang sama dengannya, dan sekarang._

_Anak di hadapan nya ini mempunyai rambut kelabu panjang yang sama degannya. _

"_dia anak yang kupungut di pinggir jalan, kebetulan aku sedang pulang dari kantor dan melihatnya yang sedang duduk di pinggir jalan di udara sedingin ini. Karna kasihan aku memutuskan untuk membawa anak ini pulang ke rumah dan mengadopsinya sebagai anak kita sendiri, Alice "Jelas Alex michaelis dengan santai sambil memletakan jasnya di atas sofa dan menghamparkan dirinya di sana._

_Wanita yang di ketahui bernama Alice itu hanya diam di tempatnya sambil membelakkan matanya lebar-lebar, alangkah terkejunya dia ketika mengetahui itu, dia sangat senang. Karna akhirnya anak tunggalnya yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis mempunyai adik manis ini._

_Perlahan wajah nya berganti menjadi senang, Alice langsung menutup pintu utama rumahnya dan penyuruh bocah itu masuk dan duduk di sofa bersama suaminya, Alex Michaelis yang sekarang menjadi peresiden direktur di sebuah perusahaan mainan yang terkenal di seluruh dunia._

_Alice berjalan menghampiri bocah itu dan duduk di sampingnya. "siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Alice, tangannya membelai lembut rambut kelabu bocah tersebut dengan kasih saying, dan sepertinya Alice sudah mengganggap anak itu sebagai anaknya sendiri._

"_namaku Ciel,mam.'" jawab bocah yang bernama Ciel tersebut, matanya yang biru bagaikan sapphire terindah di dunia menatap Alice dengan lembut dan tersenyum, pipi Ciel memerah lucu seperti tomat membuat Alice benar-benar senang akan anak yang di adopsi suaminya ini._

"_nama yang indah,nak. Kenalkan namaku Alice Michaelis. Dan mulai sekarang aku adalah ibumu, aku harap kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik." Alice tersenyum dengan tulus._

_Sedangkan Ciel hanya menatap Alice dengan lembut dan tersenyum. Akhirnya Alice memutuskan untuk memberi tahukan Sebastian akan hal ini, dia yakin Sebastian akan senang mengetahui ini. Alice beranjak dari sofa tersebut dan memutuskan untuk ke kamar Sebastian,dia menaiki tangga menuju kamar anaknya._

_Setelah ada di depan pintu anaknya Alice mengetuk pintu ini 3 kali, namun tidak ada jawaban atau pintu yang di buka oleh anaknya. Karna khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Sebastian, dia membuka pintu tanpa aba-aba._

_Dilihatnya Sebastian yang menatap salju bulan Desember dikeluar jendela. "fuh.. kapan aku bisa punya adik ya?" gumannya pelan sambil menghela nafas berat. _

"_kamu sudah memilikinya, sayang" jawab Alice dengan lembut. Sebastian yang tidak mengetahui datangnya sang Ibunda sontak kaget, matanya membulat sempurna. Dia berbalik dan melihat Ibunya masih di ambang pintu kamar._

"_I-Ibu?" Sebastian jadi salah tinggah akibat kekangetannya._

"_Sebastian, turunlah. Di kamu akan senang dengan ini" jawab Alice, dia tersenyum dan segera turun ke bawah. Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya, dia bingung sebenarnya sih apa sih yang Ibunya bicarakan? Memangnya ada apa? Ada hadiah? Untuk siapa? Memangnya Ibu tau reaksiku ketika melihat hadiahnya?_

_Seribu pertanyaan muncul di kepala Sebastian. Akhirnya Sebastian memutuskan untuk turun kebawah dan Melihat apa yang di berikan Ibundanya._

_Setelah Sebastiap turun dari anak tangga terakhir, alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat bocah berambut kelabu panjang terurai yang menutupi punggungnya, matanya biru indah, seindah sapphire dan langit yang luas, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya mungil kemerahan, anak itu sedang duduk di samping ayahnya.  
>Sebastian langsung menghampiri Ibunya dengan wajah penasaran. "Ibu, siapa anak itu?" Tanya Sebastian.<em>

_Ibunya hanya tersenyum lembut setelah itu menjawab, "itu adik barumu Sebastian, namanya Ciel. Kenalkan dirimu, Sebastian." wajah Sebastian memerah, akhirnya di memutuskan untuk berkelan dengan anak tersebut._

"_hai." sapa Sebastian malu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan duduk di samping Ciel. Ciel yang melihat uluran tangan Sebastian, meraihnya dan menjawab "Hai."  
>jawah Ciel memerah malu, ia menatap Sebastian lekat-lekat.<em>

_Dia mengagumi iris Sebastian yang merah pekat, rambutnya hitam mirip dengan ayah anggatnya sekarang, lelaki di hadapannya itu memang sangat tampan. Ciel benar-benar tidak biasa menahan semburat pink di pipinya.  
>"namamu siapa?" Tanya Sebastian basa basi setelah terjadi tatap-menatap muka diantaranya dengan anak yang ia ketahui bernama Ciel.<em>

"_namaku Ciel. Salam kenal, dan siapa kamu?" Ciel balik bertanya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian. "namaku Sebastian Michaelis." jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis kearah Ciel. Mereka asyik berbincang-bingcang tanpa sadar mereka belum melepas tangan mereka yang sedari tadi masih bertautan._

**London,14 Desember 2011 **

**8.00am**

**Normal pov**

"Ciel, cepatlah. Kau bisa terlambat sekolah!" teriak Sebastian yang menunggu Ciel di garasi mobil sedari tadi. Dia juga harus berangkat kuliah.

"iya,iya! Kamu panaskan mobil dulu sana! Berisik tau teriak pagi-pagi gini!" jawab Ciel kasar. Sebastian tidak mengusik perkataan adiknya sebab Ciel memang benar. Dia harus memanaskan mobil ferrarinya hitamnya.

Sebastian bergegas masuk ke mobil dan memanaskan mobilnya. Dia membuka kaca spionnnya untuk mengeluarkan pengapnya udara di mobil. Di lihatnya Ciel yang sedang memakan roti sambil memakai sepatunya dengan cepat.

Ciel langsung memakai tasnya dan berlari ke mobil Sebastian, Ciel membuka pintu penumpang di samping Sebastian dan duduk.

Setelah Ciel siap Sebastian mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi. Dia diam sejenak dan melihat kearah jam tangan di tangan kirinya. Dan itu sudah menunjukan pukul 8.25am. Sebastian melirik Ciel yang sedang siduk menghabiskan roti bakarnya.

Ciel yang merasa di perhatian akhirnya membuka mulutnya "ada apa,hah? Cepat jalan! Kita sudah terlambat tau! "Ciel berjengkit marah. Sebastian hanya menghela nafas lagi menahan emosi."kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sebastian yang membuat ciel kebingungan.

Ciel menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "kalau kau tidak menjawab,kuanggap itu 'iya'." Ciel tambah bingung. Tiba-tiba Sebastian menginjak gas dan mobilnya melaju sangat kentang di jalan yang sepi.

"GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA! SEBASTIAN! BERHENTI!" teriak Ciel histeris. Sebastian tidak menghikaukan teriakan hirteris dari Ciel. Dia hanya tersenyum lebih tepatnya seringaian. Ciel yang melihat itu langsung menelan ludah.

Sebastian menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya hingga mencapai 200km/jam. Ciel yang takut kecepatan langsung teriak histeris.. "! " teriak ciel sampai membuat Sebastian tuli seketika.

"hei! Kau ini jangan berisik, tadi pagi kau makan toa atau roti bakar sih?" ledek Sebastian sambil tetap menyetir mobilnya yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Mendapat respon seperti itu Ciel tidak dapat menahan emosinya dia senyikut pinggang Sebastian hingga Sebastian mengaduh sikutan dari Ciel.

Setalah diam beberapa saat akhirnya Ciel sampai ke sekolahnya di London yang termasuk sekolah bergengsi di London. Hanya anak-anak direktur dan pejabat yang bisa masuk di sana. Selain harus kaya akan harta. Standar nilai di sana sangat tinggi, sehingga hanya anak kaya dan pintar saja yang bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. Nama sekolah itu adalah Sydenham high school.

Ciel yang di adopsi oleh Alex Michaelis tentu saja di terima di sekolah itu. Selain Ayah anggatnya kaya, ternyata Ciel sangat berbakat dan menjadi muruid teladan di masa SD,SMP, sekarang dia sudah SMA dan sepertinya masih menjadi murid teladan di sekolahnya, meski belum lulus.

Sebastian membuka pintu penumpang Ciel. Setelah Ciel turun sebastian menyampaikan pesan seperti biasa "nanti akan kujemput jam 4, kau tunggu saja di parkiran sekolahmu." Ucap Sebastian sambil menatap adik perempuannya dengan lembut dan membelai rambut Ciel . Ciel yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya memerah malu.

Namun tidak lama kemudian dia menjadi angkuh seperti biasa "iya,iya, berisik. Kau sudah mengatankan itu setiap hari!" jawab Ciel ketus sambil melepas tangan Sebastian. Merasa Ciel sudah mengerti Sebastian menghelanafas "baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus berangkat ke kampus dulu. Sampai jumpa, Ciel" Sebastian masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi. Ciel hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Hingga mobil Sebastian di melaju 5 meter.

"ya. sampai jumpa, Sebastian" jawab Ciel lirih. Ciel menatap kepergian mobil Sebastian hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Dia menghela nafas . _'sampai kapan aku harus menahan diri seperti ini? Padahal aku mencintainya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus dia yang kucintai?, tidak adakah orang lain selain Sebastian yang harus kucintai? Apakah ini yang namanya Cinta?' _guman Ciel dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Saat sudah di depan kelasnya,XI-A dia berhenti berguman dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya sebelum ada yang menerkamnya. Setelah siap Ciel membuka pintu dan hebatnya hari ini tidak ada yang menerkamnya.

Ciel menghela nafas lega sambil masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan menyapa teman-temannya yang sudah datang dari tadi, untungnya Ciel belum terlambat. Ciel merasa heran,kemana orang yang selalu menerkamnya? Tapi Ciel cukup bersyukur karna hari ini dia tidak perlu dipermalukan orang itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba…

"CIELLLLL!" suara nyaring nan cempreng itu berhasil membuat seisi kelas menatap Ciel. Tiba-tiba Ciel di peluk dari belakang. Dia sudah tau siapa yang di belakangnya itu langsung berjengkit kesal campur malu dan marah.

"Alois.. sudah berapa kali kubilang, hah? HENTIKAN MEMPERMALUKAN AKU DI DEPAN UMUM!" teriak Ciel di kuping Alois yang bernasib sama dengan Sebastian saat di teriaki Ciel. Ciel meronta dalam pelukan Alois, namun Alois tidak menyerah untuk memeluk Ciel.

"Ciel, sayang. Kita ini kan pacaran, ayolah.. jangan malu-malu begitu, aku yakin kamu sebenarnnya juga maukan?" goda Alois anak bangsawan trancy itu mulai mencium pipi Ciel hingga Ciel tidak bisa menahan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hentikan! Sejak kapan aku ini menjadi pacarmu,hah? Lepaskan aku, berengsek!" Ciel melawan Alois dan mendorongnya hingga Alois jatuh tersungkur di atas marmer sekolah, Ciel langsung melongos menuju kursinya. Sedangkan siswa yang lain hanya melongo dan swetdrop melihat mereka berdua.

**End of normal pov**

.

.

**Sebastian pov**

Aku sedikit kecewa karna Ciel tidak membalas salamku, tapi setelah aku menjauh beberapa meter darinya, aku mendengarnya berkata sangat lirih,namun masih bisa kudengar meski telingaku yang belum berkerja dengan baik setelah teriakan histeris seperti orang kebakaran jenggot dari Ciel.

Aku bingung, kenapa aku bisa reflek membelai Ciel ya? padahal seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah membelai wanita satupun. Melihat senyum dan semburat merah wajahnya juga membuatku jantungku seakan berkerja 10 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sebenarnya ini karna apa ya? apa mungkin kasih sayang antara kakak dan adik? Kalau memang begitu kenapa rasanya benar-benar berdeda? Apa ini hanya persaanku saja? Atau mungkin.. aku sudah tidak menganggapnya adikku melainkan orang yang aku cintai? Tapi bukankah itu tidak mungkin? Aku ini kan kakaknya sendiri?

Ya tuhan, sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila..

Tapi siapa yang melarang untuk mencintai saudaranya sendiri? Cintakan datang dari hati? Lalu siapa yang salah akan rasa cinta ini? Aku tidak bersalah, toh, Cinta memang berasal dari hati.

Setelah sibuk dalam pikiranku sendiri aku mulai melihat bangunan tempat kuliahku, yaitu Queen Marry, University Of London. Aku mulai memasuki mulai memasuki tempat parkir mobil di sana. saat aku di sana parkir sudah penuh dengan mobil-mobil super mewah dan langka. dan tempat parkiran di sini hanya tersisa satu tempat.

Aku beruntung mendapatkannya,sesudah memarkir mobil, aku turun dari mobilku, dan mulai berjalan di koridor tempat aku akan memulai pelajaran disini dengan para gadis cantik bin centil yang tak henti-hentinya mengirim surat di meja kuliahku,di tasku, lokerku bahkan seringkali kutemukan di selipan buku.

aku berjalan dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan para wanita yang mengedip-mengdipkan matanya. Mereka itu kenapa sih? Aku rasa gak ada angin, yang membuat debu masuk ke mata? Terserahlah aku tidak peduli.

Aku merasa selama 11 tahun bersama Ciel, aku terus merasa berdebar-debar, aku ingin sekali memilikinya. Namun, selama 11 tahun itu aku tetap menahannya hingga sering kali aku merasa cemburu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Tapi kalau di lihat-lihat anak laki-laki itu memang manis. Aku sering melihat anak laki-laki itu memeluk dan kadang mencium pipinya sepulang sekolah.

Matanya hampir sama dengan Ciel namun lebih muda dan jernih, rambutnya berwarna pirang pucat, dan tingginya juga tidak jauh beda dari Ciel hanya beda beberapa centi dari anak laki-laki itu,sedangkan jika ciel bersamaku, Ciel hanya sebahuku. Mereka benar- benar terlihat serasi, dan membuatku iri dan cemburu.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus nyatakannya pada Ciel?

**End Of Sebastian Pov'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be ****continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Author Area~**

**HUWEEEEE! Maaf banget kalau ficnya terlalu singkat.. TTATT**

**Pas mau ngelanjutin emakku udah keburu pulang, karna takut ini fic ini dibaca, lebih baik to be continued aja deh! X3 #di lempar ke mars**

**Makasih ya buat para reader dan silent reader, thanks udah mau baca fic buatanku..  
>akhir kata.. <strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE~ A**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You, My little Sister**

Nyooo!~~ XD

kembali lagi bersama Author autis bin geblek.. 8D

ini dia chapter 2 dari fanfic I Love You, My Little Sister..

Dari chapter 1 saya sebenernya udah ngerencanin Cielnya cowok aja, tapi mls ahh...~ XD *di tabok

akhir dari cerita ini mau ada L*M*N nya.. XD #di tojos

tapi gak tau juga deh, jadi atau gak..

Klau mau nanti bilang ya di review ya! ^w^

saya mau ngevote..

ok, maaf klau saya udah banyak bacot.. (_ _)

Ok! Ini Dia Fanfic buatan saya! ^^

Silahkan di baca! ^u^

**Disclamer: punya saya aja deh~ T^T #di lempar ke planet X **

**iya,iya.. **

**Kuroshitsuji punya mbak Yana Toboso~ X3**

**Pairing : Ciel as FEMALE**

**Sebastian as MALE**

**Rated : T semi M mungkin? Gak tau lah. Kyknya T+**

**Warning : Gaje, OCC, Au, Abal, Gak jelas, lebay banget dah kyk sinetron gt deh~ XD (kyknya gak deh.. =A=a)**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ! **

**Happy Reading!**

Normal Pov'

14 Desember XXXX

London, 4.00pm

"ahh.. Sepertinya aku sudah harus menjemput Ciel." guman Sebastian sambil melirik jam tangannya yang ada di tangan kirinya yang menunjukan jam 4.00pm. Dia membereskan laptopnya dan alat-alat tulisnya untuk memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Sebastian beranjak keluar dari kelas kuliahnya dengan tatapan-tatapan centil dari para gadis cantik, dia tak habis pikir, padahal banyak gadis cantik di tempat kuliahnya tapi kenapa dia masih menyukai adiknya sendiri?

Sebastian berjalan menuju tempat parkir, membuka pintu mobilnya dan mulai mengendarai Ferrari hitamnya.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit di perjalanan, akhirnya Sebastian sampai di depan sekolah Ciel, Sebastian mulai memasuki tempat parkir sekolah Ciel setelah melihat Ciel yang melambaikan tangannnya untuk memberitahu kalau dia ada di sana.

Sebastian meresa heran, karna tidak melihat anak laki-laki berambut pirang pucat, bermata biru itu tidak bersama Ciel, karna biasanya anak laki-laki itu berada di samping Ciel sambil merangkul pundaknya. Sebenarnya Sebastian ingin sekali menghajar anak laki-laki itu, namun terus ia tahan karna berpikir itu pacar adiknya.

Ciel menghembuskan nafas karena bosan, wajah Ciel terlihat murung dan sedih. Setelah mobil Sebastian berhenti di depan Ciel, Ciel membuka pintunya dan duduk di bangku penumpang di sebelah Sebastian, sedangkan Sebastian memutar balikkan mobilnya, dan keluar dari sekolah Ciel.

mereka berdua saling diam dan tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Wajah Ciel yang sangat murung membuat seribu pertanyaan di kepala Sebastian dan Sebastian tidak berani sama sekali untuk bertanya pada Ciel. hingga akhirnya ia melihat air mata Ciel menggantung di ujung matanya yang indah dan tampak berkaca-kaca.

"ada apa, Ciel? Kenapa wajahmu murung sekali?" Sebastian akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan dan memberi tatapan lembut kepada adik perempuannya yang sedang melihat pemandangan di luar kaca mobil dengan tatapan kosong, sedih dan susah di jelaskan. Sebastian memang tidak pernah bisa membaca isi hati adiknya ini, meskipun mereka sudah bersaudara selama 11 tahun.

Ciel tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian dan hanya menghembuskan nafas dengan berat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. "aku.. aku ti—tidak apa-apa." jawab Ciel dengan isak dan wajah yang hampir menangis. Air wajahnya tampak berubah.

Sebastian yang melihat perubahan Air wajah Ciel benar-benar khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Ciel. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "baiklah, jika memang kau benar tidak apa-apa. Datanglah ke kamarku sehabis makan malam, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Sebastian tersenyum kearah Ciel.

Sedangkan Ciel hanya terbingung-bingung dengan kata-kata Sebastian, ia menautkan alisnya dan menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan bingungnya. Sebastian yang berhasil membuat air wajah Ciel berubah, hanya menyeringai.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka sampai, Sebastian berhenti di depan garasi dan meminta Ciel untuk turun duluan, sedangkan Sebastian memasukan mobilnya ke garasi. Ciel menurut dan keluar dari mobil Sebastian.

Ia segera membuka pintu rumah dengan wajah yang murung kembali.

.

.

.

.

Michaelis's House

6.00pm

-after dinner-

"ada apa, Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel pelan yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ohh.. Ciel, masuklah." Sebastian tersenyum ke arah Ciel, Ciel hanya menurut dan menutup pintu kamar Sebastian.

"duduklah, di sana. Aku akan mengambil hadiahnya." perintah Sebastian sambil menaruh buku yang ia baca dan menunjuk sofa di kamarnya. Ciel beranjak dari ambang pintu dan duduk di sofa kamar Sebastian.

Sebastian berdiri dari meja belajarnya dan pergi ke lemari pakaian untuk mengambil sesuatu, ia mengambil kotak biru laut kecil dengan mita merah yang kontras dengan kotaknya, setelah ia mengambil kotak itu, ia duduk di sofa sebelah Ciel.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel. Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu, ini " Sebastian memberi hadiahnya pada Ciel. Mata Ciel terbelak kaget karna dirinya sendiri saja tidak ingat kalau hari ini dia ulang tahun.

"ahh,te—terima kasih,Sebastian." Ciel menerima kotak Biru kecil dengan pita merah di atasnya, ia menatap Sebastian dengan lembut dan terlihat sedikit semburat berwarna pink di pipi Ciel. Sedangkan Sebastian di buat salah tingkah dengan kelakuan adiknya.

"Se—Sebastian? A—Apa ini?" Tanya Ciel terkejut, ketika membuka hadiahnya, matanya membulat sempurna. Ciel melihat kalung emas dengan hati sebagai liontin dan batu sapphire di tengahnya. Ia menatap wajah Sebastian dengan sangat bingung.

"ini untukmu, Ciel." Sebastian berkata pelan sambil mengambil kalung hadiah darinya, ia menyibakan rambut Ciel kearah belakang, dan mulai memakaikannya di leher Ciel. Muka Ciel menjdi merah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kakaknya. mukanya seperti buah apel yang siap di makan, membuat Sebastian tidak tahan dengan wajah adiknya ini.

Setelah Sebastian memasangnya kalungnya di leher Ciel, Sebastian memeluk Ciel dan mencium kening Ciel dengan lembut. Sekarang muka Ciel benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Mata Ciel membulat sempurna ketika ada sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menyentuh bibirnya, Sebastian yang sudah tidak tahan untuk mencium Ciel dan akhirnya benar-benar menciumnya, Sebastian meremas pelan balakang kepala Ciel untuk memperdalam ciuman, Ciel yang mulai menikmatinya akhirnya menutup matanya dan memeluk Sebastian.

Kedua bibir mereka saling bertautan dan berbagi kehangatan di bulan desember yang dingin, Ciel hanya tak percaya first kissnya di rebut oleh kakak anggatnya sendiri. "mmn..ahh.." desah Ciel ketika lidah Sebastian menjilati bibir Ciel. Ciel yang mengerti maksud Sebastian tetap tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

Karna Ciel tidak mau membuka mulutnya Sebastian akhirnya menggigit bibir Ciel. dengan terpaksa akhirnya Ciel membuka mulutnya dan mengizinkan lidah Sebastian. lidah Sebastian memasuki rongga basah milik Ciel dan mendorong kepala Ciel untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sebastian yang menyadari pasokan oksigen mulai menipis memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Benang saliva bertautan ketika Sebastian melepas Ciuman panas mereka. Ciel terengah-ngengah dengan ciuman mereka selama 10 menit tersebut.

"maafkan aku, Ciel. Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi." Sebastian menatap Ciel dan menunjukan wajah bersalahnya pada Ciel.

"ti—tidak apa-apa kok." ujar Ciel dengan wajah memerah, Ciel menghapus saliva yang menggantung di kedua ujung bibirnya dengan lengan sweaternya. Baju yang di pakai Ciel ini memang menggoda iman. Ciel memakai rok mini 15 cm di atas lutut dan sweater panjang berwarna merah pekat.

Sebastian yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya merebahkan tubuh Ciel dan menguncinya dengan tangannya.

"a—ada apa, Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel dengan wajah memerah sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Sebastian, membuat Sebastian tidak tahan melihatnya. Sebastian mengecup bibir Ciel sekilas.

"aku mencintaimu, Ciel." bisik Sebastian tepat di telinga Ciel dengan desahan nafasnya. Mata Ciel membulat dengan sempurna, wajahnya makin memerah. Dia menjadi salah tingkah di hadapan kakaknya.

"a-aku.. juga mencintaimu, Sebastian." jawab Ciel lirih dan berupa bisikan. Namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sebastian. Sebastian yang mulai tidak tahan akhirnya mencium dan menjilati leher jenjang mililik Ciel, ia menggitnya sehingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di leher Ciel.

"ahh.. se-ahh.. sebas— tian.. akh.." desah Ciel ketika jilatan Sebastian mulai turun kearah dadanya.

"ada apa,hmm?" Tanya Sebastian sambil menghentikan aksinya yang hampir melucuti sweater Ciel.

"berhentilah, jangan lakukan itu sekarang." Ujar Ciel dengan muka merah dan menatap kearah lain untuk menghindari bertatap muka dengan Sebastian.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, Ciel." Sebastian mulai merasa bersalah lagi. Sebastian mengangkat tubuhnya untuk tidak menindih Ciel.

"tidak apa kok, aku hanya belum siap." Ciel berkata lirih sambil beranjak untuk duduk.

"Ciel, aku sedikit penasaran dengan anak laki-laki yang sering berdiri bersamamu sepulang sekolah, siapa dia? Apa dia punya buhungan denganmu? Kenapa dia selalu merangkulmu?" Tanya Sebastian bertubi-tubi

"Ohh, dia Alois. Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganku hanya orang yang selalu memalukanku di depan umum, dan dia teman semasa kecilku sebelum—" jawaban Ciel menggantung di udara. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan sendu. "sebelum.. kedua orang tuaku meninggal dunia.." ujar Ciel lirih dengan sedikit isak tangisnya.

"maafkan aku, Ciel. aku tidak bermak—"

"tidak apa.." potong Ciel sambil menatap Sebastian dengan sangat lembut.

Sebastian merangkul Ciel dan memeluknya berusaha membuat Ciel untuk tidak mengingat masa lalunya yang mungkin tidak seindah masa lalunya dengan keluarganya. Ciel membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sebastian dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"akh.. Ma-maaf!" Ciel mendorong Sebastian ketika dia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan pada kakak angkatnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi mukanya yang merah padam.

"tidak apa, Ciel." Sebastian memeluk Ciel kembali dan tersenyum lembut kearah Ciel, ia menganggakat dagu Ciel, agar dapat bertatap mata dengannya. Dan sekali lagi mereka larut dalam Ciuman hangat mereka.

.

.

.

London, at Sydenham high school

8.15am

" Ciel, kau akan ku jemput jam 4, tunggu saja di tempat parkir. Sekarang aku harus ke tempat kuliahku." ujar Sebastian dengan lembut sambil mengelus pipi pualam Ciel

" ya,ya,ya.." jawab Ciel asal dengan pipi yang memerah malu.

mereka berdua tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang memehatikan mereka.

Alois yang melihat Ciel di parkiran berpikir untuk menyapanya. Saat sudah berjarak 6 meter dengan Ciel ia melihat seorang pria beriris merah, berwajah sangat tampan,rambutnya berwarna hitam kontras dengan bajunya yang berba hitam, tinggi badannya sekitar 180an.

Namun Alois tidak menghiraukan lelaki yang bersama Ciel dan makin mendekat.

"CIE—" teriakan alois terpotong ketika melihat Ciel yang sedang berciuman dengan lelaki yang tadi dia lihat tersebut. Alois hanya terdiam di tempatnya sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Saat itu juga Sebastian dan Ciel langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah menyadari Alois yang lari.

"Ciel, dia itu Alois yang kau ceritakan itu?" Tanya Sebastian sambil menunjuk Alois yang sedang berlari menjauhi mereka.

"iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia berlari sekencang itu ya?" Tanya Ciel sambil menghapus saliva yang masih menggantung di ujung bibir Sebastian dengan ibu jarinya.

"mungkin karna udah sudah hampir terlambat." ujar Sebastian santai.

"ehh—? Terlambat? Apa? Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Sebastian panik.

"8.30am.." jawab Ciel datar dan santai, bertepatan Ciel menjawab bel sekolah Ciel pun berbunyi.

"Astaga! Aku harus segera berangkat!" ujar Sebastian sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sedangkan Ciel dengan santai berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ciel masih memikirkan Alois yang berlari sekencang itu, setaunya Alois itu orang yang sangat santai meskipun keadaan segawat apapun. 'Kira-kira Alois tadi kenapa ya?' guman Ciel dalam hati sambil membuka pintu kelasnya.

Mata Ciel membulat sempurna ketika melihat Alois yang sedang melipat tangannya dan membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya sambil duduk di tempatnya. Salah satu teman yang paling dekat dengan Alois langsung menatap tajam kearah Ciel yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Ciel dan menampar Ciel dengan sangat kasar hingga Ciel jatuh tersungkur di lantai marmer kelasnya. Sontak seluruh kelas yang sedang membujuk Alois maupun yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan temannya langsung melihat ke Ciel yang pipi kirinya memerah karna di tampar.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan,hah? KENAPA ALOIS JADI MENANGIS SEPERTI ITU!" bentak orang itu, iris emasnya menatap tajam kearah Ciel dan menarik dasi Ciel.

"a—aku tidak tahu apa-apa" ujar Ciel lirih setengah takut

"Jangan bohong! Cepat katakana apa yang terjadi!" sekali lagi ia menampar Ciel dengan sangat kasar, tak satu orang di kelas itu berani berbicara.

"Hentikan,Claude! Jangan lukai Ciel!" teriak seseorang. Seketika orang yang bernama itu Claude ambruk setelah di orang itu memukul kepalanya dengan kayu.

Ciel jatuh dengan posisi duduk, ia mengadahkan wajahnya, untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menolongnya. Matanya membualat ketika melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

"A-Alois—?" Ujar Ciel dengan mata yang membulat.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Maaf ya chapter 2 nya lebih pendek! DX

Emakku lagi wisuda, saya jadi di suruh jagain adikku yang super mengganggu nan menyebalkan itu deh.. =A=a

Maaf ya, klau agak aneh sama adegan Ciel yang pakai sweater tapi Sebastian tetep bisa menjilati lehernya, sweater yang di pakai Ciel itu sweater yang gak ada bagian buat nutupin leher hingga ke belahan dada. Jadi kayak berbentuk 'Y' gitu.. XD

Makasih buat reviewnya dan para silent readers.. ^^

sesuai dengan reviewnya.. n.n

saya sudah bikin Aloisnya cemburu dan Sebastian yang menyatakan cintanya~ XD #di tojos Alois

Alois : Dasar Author geblek! Menyebalkan! *author di gigit*

Author : ampun! DX *ngacir*

Sebastian: makasih Author, Lain kali bikin yang lebih 'hot' ya..

Author : aih.. sama-sama, cukup satu ciuman dari kamu aja kok~ XD #di tabok Ciel

Ciel : kurang ajar kau, Sebastian!

Akh, dari pada nanti ada badai mendingan langsung aja deh…

REVIEW PLEASE~ n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You,My Little Sister**

Maaf ya telat update.. ( _ _ )a

saya lagi bermalas-malasan ria.. -_-a

apa lagi kalau udah liat Microsoft Word di dpn lappie.. ==a

otakku langsung ngeblank.. =A=a

Ok, dr pada author banyak bacot gak jelas..

meningan baca aja dah fanfic chapter 3 yang di buat oleh author geblek...~

**Disclamer: Yana Toboso**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SebastianxFemCiel (klau yang suka yaoi bayangin Cielnya jadi cwo aja ya! :D) **

**Warning : gak jelas, kata2 ngasal, Abal, AU, OCC, yah.. saya gak pinter bikin warning, warningnya sesuai pendapat para readers aja ya! **

**Happy Reading!**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"A—Alois—?" pekik Ciel dengan mata membulat.

"ka—kau jahat, Ciel!" isak Alois setengah berteriak, ia berlari keluar kelas melewati Ciel yang tengah tersungkur di lantai kelas.

"Alois! Tunggu!" Ciel beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengejar Alois dengan cepat.

Untungnya Alois belum berlari terlalu jauh, sehingga Ciel masih dapat mengejarnya. Namun, apa daya mengejar Alois, Ciel melihatnya berlari memasuki toilet pria. Ciel berhenti mengejar Alois dan menunggunya di depan toilet pria.

_**Alois P.O.V**_

aku berlari meliwati koridor-koridor sekolah, sebelum aku berlari begitu cepat aku mendengar suara Ciel. namun aku tak peduli lagi, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun yang ia katakan. Hatiku sudah cukup di cabik-cabik olehnya.

Selama ini aku terus bersabar untuk menunggunya, namun apa yang terjadi? Semuanya di rebut dalam beberapa menit oleh pria beriris merah itu. Mengingatnya berciuman di tempat umum membuatku tak dapat berfikir jernih.

Rasanya tubuhku seperti di tusuk dari belakang dan depan, dan sekarang aku tidak dapat berlari lebih jauh lagi, tubuhku akan jatuh karna kecemburuan hebat yang tak bisa hindari. aku melihat toilet pria, tanpa pikir panjang aku memasuki toilet itu.

Aku menopang tubuhku dengan kedua lenganku di wastafel, nafasku terengah-ngah karna terlalu memaksakan diriku untuk berlari. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan wastafel, rasanya sangat sakit, seluruh badanku terasa di iris-iris oleh silet.

Kepalaku sangat sakit seakan – akan ada yang melempar batu seberat satu ton kearahku, ku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, mataku berkunang – kunang, pengelihatanku mengkabur, tubuh sangat lemas, tanganku tak lagi dapat menopang tubuhku lagi.

Gubrak!

Aku terjatuh lemas, aku ingin menutup ..

BRAKKK!

aku melihat Ciel yang mendobrak toilet pria dengan raut wajah khawatir sebelum akhirnya aku benar - benar menutup mataku.

_**End Alois P.O.V.**_

.

.

_**Ciel P.O.V**_

aku sangat terkejut mendengat suara seperti sesuatu ada yang terjatuh. Aku yakin suara itu bukan suara benda yang terjatuh. Kalau memang bukan benda lalu apa?

Tiba – tiba aku teringat Alois yang masuk ke dalam toilet ini, sekarang firasatku bertambah buruk. ya tuhan jangan biarkan sesuatu menimpanya. Dia satu – satunya temanku yang tersisa dalam masa laluku.

Brakk!

Reflek aku mendobrak pintu toilet pria, aku tidak peduli ada siapa di sana, aku tak ingin hal buruk menimpanya. Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi namun tidak ada siapa – siapa di sana.

"Alois kau di ma—" kata – kataku terpotong setelah mellihat tubuh Alois yang lemas berada di atas lantai dekat salah satu wastafel di sana. aku langsung berlari ke tempatnya.

"Astaga! Alois! Alois! Kumohon Bangunlah! Alois! " aku menopang Alois yang berada di dekapanku sekarang. Namun, ia tidak kunjung sadar.

aku beralih memegang tangannya, tangannya sangat diding seperti orang meninggal, aku benar – benar panik, aku tak punya waktu. Aku harus segera menolongnya, tapi bagai mana caranya? Aku tidak dapat membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Alois di sini, sedangkan aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan yang berada di ujung sekolah. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk pergi kesana, sekolah ini terlalu besar. Tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu orang yang datang.

Tiba – tiba..

Kriett..

Pintu toilet terbuka, sontak aku menoleh ke pintu toilet, ternyata seorang pria berbadan tinggi seperti Sebastian, bajunya putih bagaikan malaikat, rambutnya berwarna putih, irisnya sangat indah berwarna ungu. Mr. Ash

Ia berjalan kearah wastafel, aku melepas Alois dari pelukanku dan berlari menuju orang itu. Sontak orang itu kaget dan berhenti berjalan, ia menatap bingung kearahku. Ya, karna ini memang toilet pria bukan? Untuk apa seorang gadis berada dalam toilet pria?

"Mr. Ash! Tolong! Temanku jatuh pingsan di toilet ini! Aku tidak dapat membawanya ke ruang kesehatan!" aku menunjuk Alois yang berada di lantai dekat wastafel.

"Astaga! Aku akan segera membawanya keruang kesehatan!" Mr. Ash menggendong Alois dengan gaya bridal stayle.

Aku hanya menggangguk dan mengikutinya beranjak kelur dari toilet pria.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku dan Mr. Ash berlari selama 10 menit untuk ke ruang kesehatan, sekolah itu terlalu besar, butuh waktu untuk ke UKS. Sekarang kami sudah ada di dalam ruang kesehatan dan membaringkan Alois di atas tempat tidur di sana.

"untuk hari ini guru yang bertugas tidak masuk, tadi pagi dia melapor kalau orang tuanya meninggal dunia" ujar Mr. Ash pelan.

"lalu siapa yang harus menunggunnya?" Ciel bertanya sambil melirik Alois yang berada di atas tempat tidur.

"untuk saat ini keadaannya baik – baik saja, namun sepertinya dia mengalami shock berat sehingga harus ada yang menunggunya. Bagaimana jika kamu yang menunggunya? Kamu satu kelas dengan diakan?" ujar panjang lebar. Ciel menganguk kecil.

"baiklah, siapa namamu dan nama temanmu? Aku akan membuat surat izinnya." Mr. Ash tersenyum kecil sambil memberikan kertas identitas untuk siswa yang ada di ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

_**Alois P.O.V**_

Aku membuka mataku, aku masih menyesuaikan ruangan di mana aku berada sekarang, semuanya terliahat putih, serba putih, kecuali lemari yang berwarna coklat dan meja kerja yang berwarna hitam. Ini di ruang kesehatan. namun siapa yang membawaku kemari? Sebelum aku pingsan aku ingat ada di toilet.

Aku merasa tangan kananku seperti di genggam erat oleh seseorang. Aku menoleh sebelah kananku, aku terkejut mellihat Ciel yang menggenggam tanganku sangat erat, dia sepertinya tertidur karna menungguku untuk siuman. Aku tersenyum kecil ke arahnya, dan beranjak duduk di atas kasur.

"terima kasih, Ciel" ujarku pelan sambil Aku mencium keningnya perlahan mencoba untuk tidak membangunkannya dari alam bawahnya. Aku melepas ngenggaman tangan Ciel dan mengambil handphone touch screenku untuk melihat jam.

Astaga, sekarang jam 3.30! Aku ini pingsan atau apa sih? Pantas saja Ciel mengantuk dan tidur karna menungguku selama itu, lagi pula guru yang bertugas di sini? Tega sekali tidak ada di saat seperti ini?

"hmm.. Alois.. sadarlah.." aku menoleh kearah Ciel yang mengigau tak karuan. Aku tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Aku sangat senang dia begitu memikirkanku hingga ke mimpinya. Namun hatiku masih benar – benar sakit mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"hmm.. ahh.." Ciel mendesah,perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan menarik tangannya karna merasa masih lesu.

"hai, Ciel.." Aku menyapanya dan tersenyum pelan kearahnya.

"A—Alois—?" aku melihat matanya membulat sempurna ketika aku menyapanya.

"Ahh! Kau sudah siuman! syukurlah! Aku benar – benar mengkhawatirkan mu!" ia memlukku sangat erat secara tiba – tiba, sontak mataku membulat kaget. Mukaku terasa panas, Mungkin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.

"Ciel, kau taka apa – apa? Di mana guru yang harusnya bertugas di ruang kesehatan? " tanyaku untuk membuat perhatianku teralihkan oleh pertanyaanku.

"Ohh, gurunya izin tadi pagi, katanya orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Mr. Ash memintaku untuk menjagamu hingga siuman, dia sudah membuat surat izinnya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau pingsan di toilet tadi? " jelasnya panjang lebar

"tidak.. tidak ada apa – apa.." jawabku setengah berbohong padanya sambil mengulum senyum kecil dan membelai puncak rambutnya.

"bohong.. pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan.." Ciel memdekatkan wajahnya kearahku dengan peuh selidik.

"Ciel, aku tak pernah berbohong padamu.." jawabku bohong.

"hmm… baiklah kalau begitu. Aku percaya padamu sebagai teman masa laluku." Aku sangat lega ia berkata begitu, aku tak mau masalah ini bertambah panjang.

"sekarang jam berapa ya? kenapa d sini tidak ada jam?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke semua penjuru ruangan di ruang kesehatan. Aku melihat handphoneku kembali.

"jam 3 lewat 45 menit" jawabku pelan.

"A—APAAA?" jeritnya kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"memangnya ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"tidak, hanyak tidak menyangka dari jam 8 berada di sini sampai jam hampir pulang sekolah" jelasnya dengan raut wajah yang kembali tenang.

"baiklah, aku ingin mengambil tasku dan tasmu di kelas. Kau tunggu di sini saja." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan hendak beranjak dari atas termpat tidur. Namun niat itu kuurungkan karna tiba – tiba Ciel menarik tanganku.

"tidak perlu, kau istirahat saja di sini. Aku akan mengambilnya." Ujarnya pelan dengan senyuman yang manis. Aku menggangguk kecil, Ciel beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki, dan hilang dari ambang pintu ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

_**Ciel P.O.V**_

Aku beranjak keluar dari ruang kesehatan untuk mengambil tasku dan tas Alois. Aku menatap langit kelabu hari ini, dan tiba – tiba aku punya firasat buruk sesudah ini seolah – olah mimpi buruk akan terjadi setelah ini.

"ahh.. hanya perasaanku saja." Ujarku sambil dengan senyuman sambil membuka pintu kelasku.

"itu dia Michaelis!" seru seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan senyum yang terkesan ceria. Gadis itu memelukku sangat erat seakan – akan sudah tidak bertemu selama 10 tahun.

"Linda, di mana guru yang mengajar jam ini?" Tanyaku pada gadis yang memelukku sambil melihat keadaan kelas yang sangat ricuh.

"ohh.. gurunya sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa mengajar." Jelas Linda sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ahh..,iya! Mana Alois?" tanyanya yang baru menyadari kedatanganku tanpa Alois.

"dia sedang beristirahat di ruang kesehatan." Jawabku acuh, tak acuh.

"memangnya tadi ada apa sih? Kenapa tadi pagi Alois bilang kalau kau jahat? Setahuku kalian berdua ini selalu bersama sejak kecil."

"entahlah, sepertinya dia belum mau memberi tahukankannya alasannya padaku." Jawabku dengan wajah tertunduk.

"ba-baiklah, maafkan aku, Ciel." ujar Linda pelan dengan wajah yang tampak menyesal.

"maaf, aku harus mengambil tasku dan Alois. permisi" Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melewati Linda dan beranjak mengambil tasku dan tas Alois dengan tatapan curiga dan tajam dari teman – temanku, namun tak kuhiraukan sama sekali tatapan – tatapan itu dari mereka.

Aku berjalan melewati mereka dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa, ketika hendak keluar dari kelas aku melihat Linda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Sepertinya dia ingin ikut denganku ke ruang kesehatan.

"Ciel, tunggu sebentar ya, aku ingin ikut denganmu ke ruang kesehatan. Lagi pula ini pelajaran terakhir, tak ada salahnya bukan?" ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang… ukh.. sangat manis! Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Akhirnya aku menyetujuinya dengan anggukan.

Ia membereskan semua bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, dan beranjak keluar dari kelas denganku sambil menutup pintu kelas kami.

"Ciel, sebentar lagi bel sebaiknya kita cepat agar Alois tidak menunggumu terlalu lama" ujarnya setelah melihat jam yang ada di handphonenya.

"ahh, kau benar. Kita harus cepat." Jawabku sambil berjalan dengan cepat (baca: setengah lari)

Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan. Linda langsung membuka pintu ruang kesetahan dengan wajah panik dan khawatir seolah – olah telah terjadi kebakaran di sekolah ini.

"hai, Linda." Sapa Alois dengan sangat lembut pada Linda.

"Alois! Apa kau tak apa – apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang terluka? Siapa yang membawamu kemari? Siapa yang melukaimu?" tanyanya memborong semua pertanyaan yang mungkin masih ada beberapa di kepalanya. Ia memeluk Alois sangat erat dan menggenggam tangannya.

Aku masuk ke ruang kesehatan dengan santai sambil menutup pintu yang belum Linda tutup saking paniknya. Aku hanya diam melihat kedua orang yang sangat romantis ini. Seperti stalker saja ya?

"Linda, aku tak apa – apa. Jangan khawatir." Jawab Alois dengan lembut dan membelai rambut panjang Linda.

"a-aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Linda tetap memeluk Alois. Aku melihat muka Alois yang sangat merah. Sepertinya dia menyukai Linda (mungkin? Tanya aja sama Author. Author aja gak tau. #apa sih!).

"terima kasih, Linda. Tapi bisakah kau melepas pelukannya?" ujar Alois dengan malu.

"Ahh.. maaf Alois, aku sangat reflek." Jelas Linda dengan wajah memerah malu seperti Alois.

"Ciel, mana tasku? Sudah kau ambil kan?" tagih Alois, ia menguluran tangan kananya.

" iya, tenang saja kok, aku sudah mengambilnya." Jawabku untuk meyakinkannya dan megulurkan tas Alois kerah tangan kanannya.

"terima kasih, Ciel" jawabnya dengan senyuman.

KRINGGGG!

bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Aku hampir meloncat kaget.

"Ciel, kau mau kutunggu sampai kau di jemput di tempat parkir?" Tanya Alois seperti biasa.

"boleh" jawabku singkat.

"hmm, Ciel.. kau.. bisa keluar sebentar? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Linda." Muka Alois tampak merona merah.

"baiklah, akan kutunggukau di tempat parkir." Aku keluar dari ruang kesehatan meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"lama sekali, Alois sedang bicara apa sih dengan Linda? Sudah setengah jam aku di sini, kalau dia datang akan ku marahi habis – habisan, Sebastian juga tidak menjemputku. Huh. Dia kemana sih?" gerutu Ciel.

"Cielll!" sapa Alois dari jauh. Yang di panggil langsung membalikan tubuhnya kearah suara tersebut. Ciel menghela nafas berat dan bersiap untuk memarahi Alois.

"kau ini habis apa sih? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu! Kau bilang sebentar, tapi kau malah meninggalkanku setengah jam!" omel Ciel ketika Alois sudah ada di depannya.

"iya, maaf, maaf." Jawab Alois asal.

"hei, orang yang sering menjemputmu mana? Biasanya dia sudah datang kalau sudah jam segini?" Tanya Alois bingung.

"aku juga tidak tahu, jangan tanya padaku." Jawab Ciel dingin

"ahh— itu dia jemputanku!" seru Alois semangat,

"Ciel, kau mau kuantar tidak sampai ke rumahmu? Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang." Ujar Alois perhatian.

"hmm, sebenarnya aku khawatir. Tapi yasudahlah." Katanya lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"khawatir? Khawatir kenapa, Ciel?" kata Alois tiba – tiba.

"mm.. tidak apa kok, ayo." Ujar Ciel sambil menarik tangan Alois.

"yasudah, kalau tidak mau bercerita." Ujar Alois setengah bercanda sambil membuka pintu dan duduk di bangku penumpang di sebelah kemudi. Ciel masuk ke jok bagian belakang. (maaf ya kalau ada yang gak di mengerti atau salah. Author gak ngerti bahasa mobil~ XD *di gorok* )

.

.

.

_**Ciel P.O.V**_

"rumahmu yang ini kan?" tanya Alois sambil menunjuk rumahku.

"iya, terima kasih ya." aku memberinya senyum yang amat aku tak suka dan dengan di paksakan.

"sama – sama, Ciel." jawabnya dengan senyumannya yang paling manis, namun menyebalkan.

"baiklah, aku harus masuk ke dalam rumah. Lagi pula ini sudah jam lima. Kau harus segera pulang atau kau mau ikut masuk? " Aku menawari Alois yang masih berdiri di sampingku.

"tidak, terima kasih, Ciel. kau benar sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Permisi. " Ujarnya dengan wajah yang—kecewa mungkin? Ya tuhan, apa aku salah lagi? . Alois membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"sebaiknya aku memeriksa garasi terlebih dahulu." Ujarku lirih. Aku berjalan menuju garasi yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Saat membuka pintunya mataku membulat sempurna, aku melihat mabil Ferrari hitam milik Sebastian yang sering ia pakai.

'astaga, kenapa mobilnya ada di sini? Bukankah harusnya dia menjemputku? Kalau tidak menjemputku seharusnya dia menelponku. Apa dia ada masalah dengan ku? Tapi apa? Tadi pagi kami tidak bermasalah. Bahkan kami berciuman. Apa dia marah padaku karna aku membuatnya terlambat?'

Seribu pertanyaan mulai berputar di kepalaku. Aku mengerti. Sepertinya memang ada sesuata yang tidak beres. Tanpa pikir panjang aku lansung beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, menutup pintu garasi dan berlari sangat kecang menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya dengan kasar.

Namun hal itu kuurungkan sebelum aku mendengar—

"IBU! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU! INI SUDAH KEPUTUSANKU!" aku mendengar suara Sebastian, dari suranya ia tampak sangat marah dan membentak Ibu angkatku. Ternyata benar, ada yang tidak beres. Aku harus kesana. Tapi..

Aku tidak mungkin langsung mendobrak pintu ini, aku harus melihat keadaannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi.. kalau Sebastian hilang kendali dan lebih membentak Ibu bagaimana? Bagaimana jika Ibu terluka, namun aku tetap diam dan tidak bisa menolongnya?

Aku sudah tidak punya pilihan, aku harus memarahi Sebastian, aku harus melindungi Ibu. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mendobrak pintu. Aku membuka pintu itu dengan sangat tidak manusiawi. Dan menunjukan segala amarahku.

Semua menatap kearahku, namun aku tidak peduli. Mataku aku menatap lekat – lekat seorang gadis cantik, rambutnya abu – abu seperti awan kelabu menutupi punggungnya, matanya hijau emerald, kulitnya putih seperti pualam, tingginya sekitar tengguk Sebastian, gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya dengan sangat anggun.

"si—siapa gadis itu?" tanyaku lebih untuk diriku sendiri.

"ahh.. kau sudah pulang kebetulan yang ingin ku kenalkan padamu." Ujar Ibu ku memecahkan keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"siapa?" tanya ku bingung.

"kenalkan, Ciel. ini Vanessa, mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi tunangan Sebastian." ujar Ibuku sambil menunjuk gadis tersebut.

Aku membulatkan mataku, dan menatap Sebastian dengan sedih dan kecewa. Tubuhku terasa seperti di tusuk – tusuk oleh ratusan pedang yang ada di dunia, kepalaku terrsa berat dan sakit seperti akan hancur.

"tu—tunangan?" ujarku lirih, Tidak ada suruhan dari siapa pun, tiba – tiba segaris air turun dari ekor mataku.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Yo!

Ketemu lagi sama author geblek bin abal!~ XD

hehehe.. selamat libur panjang ya!

maaf telat update.. XP

Lagi banyak tugas~ (apanya?)

ok, ini dia balesan buat chapter 2:

**Rose:** njeh..

maaf ya, sebenernya orang tua mereka berdua gak tau, mereka juga gak jadian, Cuma nyatain perasaan.. *author di tabok*

**Chiko-Silver Lady:** kalau lemon belum tentu..

aku mau aja bikinnnya, apa lagi bacanya! XD #plak! *otak ngeres*

Cuma takut ada penggeledahan notebook masal di kelasku.. ==a

beh, berubah lagi ceritanya.. -_-a

kalau sanggup, nantiku buatin khusus buat Chiko..

**xxVitaxx**: huhehehe.. 8D

aku mati – matian lho nahan napsu buat gak liat yaoi di internet~ XD

kalau bisa, nanti kubuat yang lebih 'hot'.. XDD *mulai ngeres lagi*

makasih ya!

Akhir kata**, REVIEW** please..~


End file.
